chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Swim or Sink
Starring Main Characters Tributes * Marks Valentine * Ice Masterson * Aston Hoss * Aislin Hoss * Roland Paerk * Billie Mobby Crown * Ross Farlo * Holland Pratt * Haeden Jiren * Cassen Forester * Leo Brink * Kalise Stewart * Quimby Arran * Eliza Livingston * Rigen Finnex * Trissa Norte * Drake Cromen * Hera Voss * Brenner Theya * Enna Favi * Jay Watts * Andrea Welles * Tyler Jackson * Natalie Winter Recurring * Ulysses Loki Storyline The tributes are brought into the training center to begin training. The instructor, Ulysses Loki, informs them that weapons skill are only half of what it takes to win the games, the other half being survival skills and sheer physical power. Ross claims he is the most powerful, and flexes, causing Aislin to challenge him to a sparring match. The tributes disperse, and almost immediately Brenner approaches Enna, trying to apologize, but Enna loses her mind at him, saying that he is embarrassing her, and once she dies all everyone will remember her for is pushing him off the chariot. Brenner asks if they can work together in the arena, but Enna replies that if he meets her in the arena, he is dead meat. Kalise approaches Jay about an alliance because of their melanin, and during the conversation, Leo and Andrea join them, and the four of them agree to team up. As they finish, Eliza walks up, causing them to drop silent. Eliza asks them what they are doing, and Leo replies they are talking about how he has food poisoning and vomited all night last night, causing Eliza to get grossed out and leave. Ross and Aislin spar, and while Ross hits hard, Aislin moves much quicker and knocks him out cold after a few rounds. When Ross wakes up, he vowes that Aislin would never embarrass him like that again. Roland sits in the corner, crying out of fear. When Marks hears this, he walks over. He asks Roland what was wrong, and Roland explained how he doesn't want to die, and he just wants to go back home. Marks hugs Roland, and Ice walks over, demanding to know why he was wasting his time on Roland. Marks demands that Roland join the careers group, but Ice refuses, saying that they don't need to carry dead weight. Hearing the commotion, Holland walks over, and upon hearing their sides, insists that Roland join them. Trissa practices climbing on the rock wall, when suddenly she falls, landing hard on her back and losing her breath. She begins to cry from the pain, however, Rigen is busy doing another obstacle course and doesn't come to help, but instead, Cassen does. Cassen promises that if Trissa and Rigen get separated in the arena, they can work together too. Billie walks up behind Natalie practicing archery, and accidentally scares her, causing the arrow to fly up into the ceiling. Billie apologizes and suggests teaming up. Natalie shakes her hand and agrees. Tyler scopes the room out, sizing up the competition, and looking for allies when he accidentally looks a moment too long at Aston. who storms up to him and slams him into a wall, saying that the next time Tyler looks at him, it will be as he kills him in the arena. Tyler bites his lip and says that it would be a good way to go, causing Aston to suddenly blush, as Natalie storms over and rips Tyler from Aston. She tells Aston to back off because she and Tyler need to sell their love story. Category:Season 1